shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=John Hasler |us_voice_actor=Joseph May |uk/us_voice_actor= |other_voice_actors= |name=Thomas |title=Thomas the Tank Engine |nickname(s)=*Little Thomas *Blue Puffball *Mr. Blue Tank Engine *Nia's Friend *Tommo *Little Engine |gender=Male |country=*England *Island of Sodor |affiliation=*North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Steam Team |relative(s)= |basis=LB&SCR E2 class |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Thomas is a blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. He works there to this day. Bio Thomas: Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. While he might drive others away, Thomas is very good at luring back friends should the situation demand it. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Sailor John or Ace, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. He also has a cheeky sense of ingenuity. Appearance Thomas is a sky blue tank engine with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Appearances Shopkins Specials *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Free the Roads *Crowning Around *Chucklesome Trucks Voice Actors *John Hasler (UK) *Joseph May (US) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil) *Jan Kalous (Czech Republic) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Juha Varis (Finland) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French Speaking Canada) *Christian Stark (Germany) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Csore Gabor (Hungary) *Doriel Zohar (Israel) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Kumiko Higa (Japan) *Shin Yong-U (South Korea) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands) *Martin Lange (Norway) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Nick Atkinson (Sweden) Trivia *Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. *In the American cast, Thomas is the only character voiced by Joseph May in the series. *Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 version of the official website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. *Thomas is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas, along with one of Stepney's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." *An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." *Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. *In Calling All Engines!, Thomas sleep-whistles. This is apparently the steam engine version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Thomas makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Engines. *He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. *He is the first Sudrian engine with a seperate driver in international locations. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters